


Tales of Demigods and Magicians

by MrToddWilkins



Series: Changing Everything [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fairy Tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Fairy tales told at Brooklyn House,Camp Half-Blood,and New Rome.





	Tales of Demigods and Magicians

Nebmaatre son of Nebursen was governor of Israel once. But Ahriman the Dark entered into his mind and said,“You should be King. You should even be an Emperor! You have four wives. You command thirty thousand men. You have more cattle,more oxen,more ravens than any other man I know! With the power I can give you even the gods above would fear you!”

The words of Ahriman are tempting to many,and Nebmaatre was taken in. He first went to Neferkamin Sneferka,the Pharaoh at that time,and demanded a commission in the army. But Neferkamin,sensing the darkness of Ahriman in his words,refused. “Go,servant of the endless Dark,from my sight,and if you enter again into these halls the gods will demand your soul as payment!”

Nebmaatre waited until that night. He entered into the Pharaoh’s sleeping chamber and stabbed him to death. As Neferkamin had no children.Nebmaatre declared himself King. 

Nebmaatre invaded the land of Punt. He set fire to the temples there,installed his footman Manterses as governor,and enslaved the people,making them dig underground for gems in the deep places of the Earth. Then he had the priests of Ra and Isis poisoned by his guards. 

Everywhere the people cried out to the heavens,and the gods responded. Nebmaatre’s wife Aliandra left him for Minmose,the captain of the Royal Navy,who left Egypt for what is now Spain. The Assyrians attacked Sinai,and the Abyssinians liberated Punt. The people celebrated by murdering their overseers.

Hearing of his many defeats,Nebmaatre cried out to Ahriman,who visited him in his sleep. “You fool. I was only deceiving you. Me and the gods have been laughing at your foolish presumptions,and celebrating your defeats. I was never your ally in truth. Go now! Depart my realm of sleep!”

Nebmaatre despaired. But before he could take his own life,the palace watchmen arrested him. The priests of Osiris sentenced him to death,and the men of the City Watch,encouraged and assisted by the commons,tore him limb from limb. His spirit went to the Hall of Judgement,and Anubis and Ahriman found his soul wanting. He now wanders the void between the worlds,a weak spirit of little influence.


End file.
